Sonic X Episode 1 Sonic's Very Own Arch Enemy
by SOSSonicfan
Summary: In this story, Sonic just became a brand new worldwide hero a week before. He has already met Eggman yet he doesn't know yet that Eggman is his actual arch enemy till this story. Tails, his new sidekick, craving to be a hero like him keeps on sneaking into his base to catch him in the act and save the day. Will Tails succeed at his plan or will Eggman catch him and Sonic saves him?
1. Chapter 1

"Man, I can't believe it!" Sonic thought to himself as he ran all across the mountains and every place that he could explore around the very actual city of Station Square.

"I am now second hero of the hedgehogs and so my dreams of wanting to become a hero someday have become a reality after all after for dreaming to become one for all of these ten years already. I also can't believe that it's been a week from now since Chief and Swoop made me take place as their brand new hero and I became SuperSonic for the very first time of my life and destroyed Cindy once and for all and saw my Mom, Emily, again as a ghost."

Sonic stopped at the mountains and just stood there feeling the cool breeze. Listening very closely he could have sworn through the breeze that he could hear his Mom singing his lullaby to him you'll be in my heart through that breeze. He smiled and felt a tear for joy roll down his face for that song was always so very very very extra special to him.

He then ran down the mountains by using his fast motion and ran all the way back to the Thorndike mansion.

For he had just fully realized that Ella was making chili dogs for lunch and boy did he love chili dogs!

He just had to make sure that Tails wouldn't be able to get to them first before he could.

Well, Tails loved chili dogs, but not as much as him, but boy did Tails love to eat all of the chili dogs first before Sonic could even so get to them just to torture him.

Sonic swears that Tails is so much like an annoying little brother sometimes, but yet he's got to love him!

He made it to the mansion and went right into the kitchen,

"Just as I thought," he whispered very awfully quietly to himself as he glanced at someone in particular from a little farther away distance. "Tails has every one of those chili dogs piled up on his paper plate of his." He grinned to himself, "But that's not going to stop me Sonic the brand new official second hero of the hedgehogs!" He made a run for it right directly towards Tails. While Tails on the other hand was whispering to Cream who most happened to be standing right by him,

"Shh, Cream, I'm taking every chili dog here just to torture Sonic."

"You know it's not nice to do that you know Tails," Cream cautioned him.

"Chao chao chao," her chao Cheese agreed right alongside her.

"It's my way of having fun with him,"

"You sure do have a weird way of having fun with him you know Tails."

"Call it weird all you want Cream, but I like it!" He glanced happily and excitedly right at his chili dog plate, "Now to gobble the chili dogs up!" Suddenly he gasped, "Hey! They are all gone!"

"Hi Tails," Tails and Cream and Cheese all glanced right at the kitchen table to see Sonic sitting down on a kitchen chair, "What's up?"

He was eating up a chili dog that he had from right inside of his hand while right in front of him was his paper plate of the chili dogs that he had stolen from Tails.

"Ugh!" Tails was blazing mad! "No fair! Not again!"

"You can never trick the hero Tails," Sonic grinned at him, "Especially since the hero himself has been a trickster ever since he can honestly very well remember." Tails groaned big time in absolute disappointment.

"Um, Mr. Sonic, um," Cream stared at Mr. Sonic's paper plate, "You aren't going to eat all of those chili dogs now are you?"

"Maybe," Sonic shrugged grinning big time, "Maybe not."

"Alright, that's it!" Tails went right up to Sonic, "Give me back my chili dog!"

"You tortured me so I'm torturing you back!" Sonic kept all of the chili dogs away from Tails.

"You know ever since you became a hero you've been nothing, but a show off at being sneaky!"

"This is who I've always been like Tails. So you'll just have to deal with it!"

"Ugh!" But before the argument and the fuss over the chili dogs could continue on.

"Oh, man, don't tell me that you two are having a big fuss over those darn chili dogs again." Amy entered the room. "Also, Sonic, are you really seriously going to eat all of those chili dogs seriously?"

"Hey Amy I'm a hero and a hero gets whatever he wants." He grinned big time at Tails while Tails gave him a glare.

"Here I thought that you would be wise and responsible and not eat every single one of those chili dogs and not have a fuss over them with an eight year old like Tails."

"Hey!" Tails shot at her.

"Think that all you want Amy," Sonic just only told her, "But," Sonic pushed his paper plate right in the very middle of the kitchen table, "Feel free to have any chili dog you want."

"Yay!" Tails and Cream grabbed their chili dog.

"Well," Sonic went straight back to his chili dog smiling, "At least I still have this chili dog." He went straight back to eating it up.

"Oh Sonic," Amy sighed heavily as she sat down on a chair and ate her chili dog as well.

"So the chili dogs are ready right now?" Chris came into the room, "Awesome!" Chris grabbed a chili dog and started eating it, "Mmmmmm delicious!" He sat down on a kitchen chair as well, "Ella makes the most delicious chili dogs ever!"

"Yeah I know," Sonic agreed happily while he was still eating his chili dog.

"Sonic," Amy was annoyed, "You as a hero should know not to eat or talk while you're eating with your mouth opened."

"So what?" Sonic let out stubbornly, "I can do whatever I want."

"Oh, brother," Amy rolled her eyes. "Sonic, now since you are the brand new hero that means that you are a role model to everyone else across the globe."

"Aha."

"So that means you've got to show positive notes to everyone across the globe especially to kids for you know kids are all going to look up to you now and want to be just like you someday." Amy advised him, "So it's your job to do what's right Sonic and to show everyone and encourage everyone to follow their dreams and their hearts."

"Sounds like a big job to me," Tails brought in, "And responsibility."

"It's true though," Chris added in, "My Mom and Dad do the exact same thing."

"So there you see that even Chris agrees with me here." Amy put in to Sonic.

"But the most important thing of all Sonic," Chuck came into the room, "Don't let fame get into your head."

"Especially that," Chris and Amy both agreed while pointing their fingers right directly at Sonic.

"Alright alright alright I'll be careful." Sonic finished up his chili dog.

"Please, don't let fame get into your head for no matter how heroic you maybe doesn't mean that you are better than everyone."

"I will Mom, for that's an easy promise to make to you." He remembered those exact words from his very own mother ten years ago. He sighed,

"Okay maybe I was being a little like a diva if you can call it that so I apologize." He gave them a promising smile though, "But I assure you I'll never get fame into my head for I'll always be the same guy that you all know me to be. But," he then also brought up, "If I somehow do snap me out of it."

"Like this!" Tails out of nowhere suddenly grabbed a cup of his water and dumped it right on Sonic making him soak and wet.

"Ugh!" Now Sonic was furious! "Tails! I'm going to get you for that!"

"Na na na na na!" Tails stuck his tongue out at him and placed his hands right onto the sides of his head making fun of him for he loved this game! Sonic ran right after Tails and they both ran off! Sonic, of course, eventually caught him.

"Tails, if you want to be my sidekick then you've got to stop doing that to me for a sidekick never does that to the hero got that?" Sonic had the talk with him.

"We'll see about that," Tails answered to him stubbornly, "But one thing's for sure can you let me down now?" For Sonic was holding onto Tails.

"If you promise not to,"

"I promise! I promise! I promise!"

"Okay," Sonic put him down on the stairs of the mansion.

"I may not be a hero." Tails sat down on the stairs, "But don't you think that when there's always a hero there's always an arch enemy?"

"Yeah," Sonic never thought of that for some reason.

"Whose yours? Do you know yet?"

"Tails, it's been a week since I became a hero." Sonic brought up to him, "So I don't know when my arch enemy will show up yet."

"When he does will you let me know since after all," Tails grinned big time, "I am your sidekick and I want to be there for you to help you out." Sonic sighed heavily not knowing of what else to say to Tails,

"Listen Tails I know that you are my sidekick and all,"

"Great are you going to think up some kind of excuse for me not to come even though I most happen to be your chosen sidekick."

"I don't want you to get hurt Tails."

"But I can do machines to help you I even made the X Tornado recently for crying out loud!"

"I'm sorry Tails," Sonic apologized, "But it's also a hero's job to protect their sidekick from danger too." He left the room while Tails sighed heavily and groaned big time in absolute disappointment with his arms folded up. After a while of sitting there on the steps Cream and Cheese entered the room,

"I can't believe it Cream," Tails got up from the stairs angrily,

"Oh Tails!" Cream glanced right at him startled, "I didn't notice you there!"

"Chao chao chao," he seemed to have startled Cheese too.

"Cream," Tails didn't even bother that he accidentally startled her and her chao, "Don't sidekicks always help out the hero?"

"Yes they always do," Cream nodded, "I mean your uncle helped Bill out back when Bill was a hero remember him telling you that?"

"Yes!" Tails let out to her angrily,

"Then what's your problem?"

"My problem here Cream is that," Tails then fully explained to her angrily, "Sonic just told me that he doesn't want me to help."

"Gasp!" Cream covered up her mouth, "But why?" She uncovered her mouth, "Isn't that a sidekick's job?"

"Sonic says that I can't help him out when his arch enemy shows up just because he doesn't want me to get hurt," he seemed to mock Sonic in a way rudely with his arms folded up angrily.

"But don't you think that it's wise for Sonic to tell you exactly that?" Cream brought out to him, "After all, you are pretty young and even sidekicks get hurt every now and then."

"Don't tell me that you are on Sonic's side too?!" Tails snapped at her very awfully furiously.

"I I I I," Cream was taken aback for she somehow didn't expect Tails to snap at her like that, "I'm not trying to pick sides here Tails I'm just trying to tell you the full truth here Tails and besides," she also then added in, "Has there ever been times whenever your very own actual uncle couldn't help Bill out for the very same exact reasons as well?" That got Tails to thinking,

"Um, maybe," he hated to admit as he hesitated that out to Cream real slowly, "But I just can't get rid of this gut feeling that Sonic will never let me help him out," he then reminded Cream, "Sonic just became a brand new national worldwide hero last week and so maybe he won't ever let me help him out in the far future because he is new to this and he knows nothing about it."

"You do have a point there Tails, but I hate to burst your bubble by bringing this out to you, but," Cream pointed out to Tails, "You're new at this too."

"New?" Tails glanced at Cream shockingly, "What do you mean I'm new at this too for my uncle told me everything that I needed to know about being a sidekick."

"Maybe that's the case, but you never got the chance to actually do it," Cream explained to him, "Tails, I may not be a sidekick myself and all, but to me it seems like you think that be a sidekick is easy since your uncle taught you everything that you needed to know, but I'll have to warn you Tails, it's not as easy as it seems."

"You're wrong Cream;" Tails smiled an overly confident smile towards her, "For being a sidekick is a lot easier than you'd think."

"I stand corrected," Cream pointed out, "Tails, please just like Sonic is trying not to let the whole entire hero thing get into his head don't let this whole entire sidekick thing get into your head as well."

"Don't worry Cream," Tails got down the stairs and walked away smiling overly confidently, "I'll be absolutely fine for I'll know exactly what I'm doing."

"But you've also got to very well remember Tails when your uncle first let you build your own machine you thought that it will be a cinch to till you found out that it wasn't so please don't be over too confident like you were then please!" But Tails had already left the room and Cream could somehow tell that he didn't hear her which made her sigh heavily.


	2. Chapter 2

Later, Sonic went for the doors,

"So long everybody!" he called out to everyone waving even though there was absolutely no one there, but still, "I'll be back soon!"

"Where exactly are you going Sonic?" Chris asked him as he entered the room that Sonic was in.

"Exploring,"

"But didn't you just go exploring Sonic?" Chuck entered the room as well. Sonic grinned,

"Let's just say that I'm an exploring type of guy Chuck."

"Alright," Chuck folded up his arms, "Have fun."

"Thanks."

"But wait!" Tails joined in with them, "Sonic what if there's," but it was too late Sonic already had left the mansion by using his fast motion which made Tails sigh very awfully heavily.

"Oh no what if Sonic's unknown arch enemy shows up and attacks the city of Station Square without him even so knowing?" He thought very extremely anxiously, "Well, then," he smiled big time to himself very overly confidently, "If that happens then no need to fear for Sonic's sidekick will be there to save the day if that happens and his name is Miles Tails Prower!"

So during the minutes that ticked on by while Sonic was gone off exploring Tails watched some television for he was really getting tired out working on his X Tornado.

While Chris was reading a book, Cream and Cheese were playing a board game (They weren't really were following the rules of the game of Candy Land).

Chuck was doing whatever he was doing in his lab, Amy was talking to Sassy on the phone getting some fashion tips of how to look fabulously hot in front of hot guys(Especially since she lived with Sonic aka the now official second hero of the hedgehogs o la la!:D).

Ella was taking a break from chores and was relaxing out in the backyard (Amy was going to join her later).

While Mr. Tanaka was doing Ella's job and taking over by dusting the walls (He despised it).

All was going smoothly till,

"Hey!" Tails grew angry as he saw that the show that he was watching changed, "I was watching that what is going on?!"

"We interrupt you with your normal broadcast to break this frightening news," the news reporter on the television Scarlet Garcia seemed as panicked as ever,

"Frightening news?" Tails was now interested as he tried to look even more so closer to the television, "What frightening news?"

"Station Square is being attacked by this evil madman who seems to call himself Doctor," her eyes squinted like as though she were very awfully confused of how to say this madman's name, "Robuttnik?"

"Hey!" Came his voice, "I am Doctor Robotnik not Doctor Robuttnik you'd better get your evil villain's name right!"

"Whatever his name is," Scarlet Garcia spoke back to the camera.

"Hey!" That made the actual news reporter Scarlet Garcia roll her eyes.

"Now the main question here is when is this madman doctor going to stop attacking us, but another more important main question to ask here is this," Scarlet Garcia than asked, "Where is our brand new official second hero of the hedgehogs Sonic when we are in need of his help? Is he worthy of being our brand new hero? Or will he let us all down?"

"I don't know if Sonic will arrive or not," Tails was the only one in the room as he got up and said this real awfully proudly to himself with a big huge smile spread right across his face. "But have no fear," Tails raised up his number one finger, "For his trustworthy sidekick Miles Tails Prower is here!" He left the mansion without telling anybody of where he was going just like that.

"Oh my gosh!" Tails gasped horrifically out loud once he had made it to the city, "This evil madman really is attacking the city! Well, not on my watch!"

But then he realized something else, "Oh my gosh!" He gasped out loud again, "This is just like last week when Cindy became a giant and trashed everything down! Except this evil madman is using a big huge gray machine of his to fight,"

he then sighed very awfully sadly, "Poor Station Square had to go through a lot with Cindy and now they have to go through a lot with this evil madman what are they to do?"

He then stayed strong and glanced right up at the giant machine bravely, "How can I be a worthy sidekick when I just stand here and talk to myself and feel sorry for this wonderful city without even so taking any action? Okay," Tails got into a position ready to take action, "Here I,"

just then a big blue light entered the city and it somehow found a way up on top of this evil madman or Doctor Robotnik or Doctor Robuttnik whatever people call him these days machine hand. The big blue light faded away and all people could see just standing there was a blue hedgehog. But this wasn't any ordinary hedgehog,

"Oh my gosh!" One of the citizens of Station Square gasped right out loud in absolute excitement, "It's Sonic! He's come to save us!"

"Awe," Tails groaned big time in a big huge disappointment more than ever now. "I wanted to beat him." He folded up his arms and pouted like a little five year old or like his two little friends Cream and Charmy.

"Oh no!" Meanwhile, the evil madman, let's call him that till his name is revealed! "Its Sonic!" He punched the front of his machine in absolute disappointment, "No way! No way! I thought that this will be the very perfect time to attack the city while you seemed to be gone!"

"You are correct," Sonic pointed his right hand right directly at Eggman, "I was gone, but," Sonic then asked him, "How can I be a properly good hero when I don't know what is really going on with my people huh?" Sonic winked at him. "Also," Sonic shook his right finger back and forth, "You seem really awfully familiar."

"Of course I do!" The evil madman let out to Sonic angrily, "I worked with your pure evil foster aunt Cindy till you destroyed her last week remember!"

"Oh yeah!" Sonic pointed his left finger right directly at him, "I remember you! You were the ugly guy who looked like an egg!"

"Hey!" The evil madman hated Sonic more than ever now! "How dare you call me ugly and," he glanced at his stomach pitifully, "I thought I lost some weight."

"Trust me you have a long way to go at losing your weight." Sonic brought out to him, "Ain't that right," Sonic raised up his eyebrows, "Doctor Robotnik or should I say,"

Sonic grinned big time and really raised his eyebrows up towards the evil madman saying, "Eggman?"

Every single citizen cracked up! Even though they were in mortal danger they still couldn't help, but start laughing big time once they had heard Sonic their very own brand new official second hero of the hedgehogs call him Eggman!

Hey looks like his name was revealed! Eggman! Ha! Even Tails couldn't help, but kind of giggle at that name as well.

"Oh yeah," he thought at the very same exact time though right inside of his thoughts, "Wasn't that the very same exact name that Sonic had called him back before he became a hero too?" It really made him grin big time no matter how hugely disappointed he was.

Eggman was red to the bone.

"Sonic!" He called out to Sonic with his right fist high up into the air, "I'm going to get you for that!"

"Not if I," Sonic gave him a look, "Get you first!"

"Uh," Eggman got a very awfully troubled look on his face, "Oh."

"You got that right Eggman," Sonic grinned big time at his new arch enemy, "Uh oh." Next second he jumped right through the machine and the machine was destroyed just like that.

"I'll get you Sonic if it's the last thing I do!" Eggman called out to him angrily as he flew away in his crunch.

"That's right Eggman!" Sonic got his thumb up, "For no matter how many times you may come back you won't stand a chance against me," he closed his eyes and opened them up again, "Sonic, their brand new official second hero of the hedgehogs for I can do anything!"

"Yay! Sonic saved us!" Everyone cheered with glee, "Sonic! Sonic! Sonic! Sonic!"

"Hey," Sonic waved both of his hands looking very sheepish and touched, "All of you are making me blush." Tails sighed sadly and just turned away to walk away when,

"Hey Tails," Sonic ran over to him, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come and stop Eggman myself for I thought that you wouldn't arrive," Tails let out sadly, "I wanted to be the one who everyone was cheering for like they are with you right now." They both looked at the citizens of the city.

"Sonic! Sonic! Sonic!"

Sonic glanced right back at Tails,

"You'll have your time I'm sure of it Tails." Sonic gave him a promising smile.

"But Sonic like I said so before I'm your sidekick and so, of course, I have to be there to help you out," Tails repeated to him.

"Hey Tails you must remember you and I are both new at this," Sonic reminded him just like Cream did, "So why don't you just wait a while and once I get used to being a hero maybe I can feel more confidence of you helping me out."

"That's what Cream said," Tails told him sullenly, "Plus, I want to help you now not just wait for it."

"Cream was right, and," Sonic placed his hand right onto Tails' shoulder, "I don't want to see you get hurt buddy." Tails sighed sadly.

"It looks like you found out who you're real arch enemy is huh?" Tails gave him a little smile.

"Yeah," Sonic giggled, "Who would have thought it would be Eggman." They both giggled at that.

"Hey great job Sonic!" Jason came right up to him, "I watched everything cuz and boy you did great!"

"Thanks Jason," Sonic happily thanked him.

"Oh Sonic!" Apparently his Aunt Sandy had watched everything too for she was the next one up as she then gave her beloved nephew the biggest, hugest, tightest bear hug ever! "No matter how dangerous it was out there," she glanced at her nephew proudly, "You were wonderful out there!"

"Aunt Sandy," Sonic actually felt even more so sheepish, "You're making me blush." Jason and Tails giggled at that.

"Way to go son!" His father, Nick, happily congratulated him as well giving him a fatherly hug, "I couldn't be more proud!"

"Awe, thanks Dad!" Sonic couldn't be happier!

"Yeah, great job Sonic," right after Sonic got that majorly hug from his aunt he then got a congrats from one of his many good childhood friends Blackie.

"Thanks Blackie," Sonic smiled big time chuckling so very awfully and absolutely proud of himself while Tails couldn't help, but sigh very awfully sadly in the background.


	3. Chapter 3

Later on after that Sonic and Tails headed back to the mansion.

Sonic, of course, got some even more so congrats there about his heroic deed against Eggman.

While Tails on the other hand just sighed sadly as he real slowly went right outside and went right into the guesthouse.

Once he got right inside of the guesthouse, he lied down on the bed that he always slept in right inside of that guesthouse and sighed.

"Oh Tails don't tell me that you're awfully disappointed about this." That unexpected voice startled him and he looked to see Cream along with her chao friend Cheese enter the room.

"I'm not disappointed," Tails instantly sat straight up sticking up for himself, "I mean why else would I be disappointed anyways? When Sonic just defeated his very own arch enemy for the very first time anyways?"

"Then why are you up here Tails?" Cream no matter how sweet and kind she was she gave Tails the most sneakiest smile ever, "For I know you Tails and you can't lie to me."

"Okay okay okay I was a little disappointed."

"Tails,"

"Um," Tails was now hesitating as he then felt actual sweat pour down his face and he was doing this because of him being afraid to admit this to a six year old, "Half disappointed?"

"Tails,"

"Okay! Okay! Okay! Okay! A lot!" Tails made him confess out to her angrily. "But that's how far I'm going to go!"

"Tails, Sonic loves you for you mean a lot to Sonic," Cream reminded him sweetly, "He'd hate it if anything happened to you for he is that protective of you."

"But haven't you ever heard once what overprotective means Cream?"

"Sonic, is not being overly protective over you Tails!" Cream shot at him, "Now you just think about what I just said to you about Sonic and maybe you could change your mind about it."

"Chao, chao, chao, chao," Cheese nodded. She left the room.

Tails did think about it, he thought about it, he thought about it, he thought about it as he laid back right onto his back with both of his hands from right behind his head and glancing up at the ceiling.

As he laid there thinking he could hear the guesthouse clock ticking away slowly by the hour or so it felt like to him for it was just only minutes that ticked by as he laid there thinking.

Suddenly he gave out a little gasp. Then he gave out a sneaky smile. So making sure that no one especially especially especially Sonic, Cream, and Cheese were looking.

Tails left the guesthouse, but not only the guesthouse, but he actually actually actually snuck out of the mansion gate.

He waited till he knew that the ghost was clear first before he made himself real quietly though fly over that gate.

Once he landed on the other side he left, he then traveled over to the city, and luckily he had some money.

For over the past week he was able to make some money by selling some of his inventions to people and his fans. Yes, it wasn't only Sonic who had fans, but he had fans too.

For those fans must of saw him help out by destroying Cindy last week and not only that, but he became even more popular and instantly famous more than ever once Sonic announced him as his sidekick at the ceremony that was celebrated to show everybody who their brand new true hero was.

That also helped him a lot too. For everyone now looked at him and recognized him as Sonic the second hero of the hedgehogs trustworthy sidekick just like they did with his uncle so long ago when his uncle was his age.

He wondered what his uncle thought of this and what people's reaction would be once he someday announces that he is his nephew and even Sonic and all of his friends, but Cream, Cheese, and Charmy knew anything about him.

He was just waiting for the right perfect moment, for he wasn't ready to talk about his uncle yet especially since he recently just died a week before chaos control sent him here and he met Sonic.

"Hello," Tails went right up to a map stand, "I am,"

"Hey I know you," the lady who was a cute looking young old lady with a pink shirt on and an apron (Tails had no idea why must be because of old age) on and what looked like a white sailor hat or the kind of hat that waitresses wear at restaurants. "You're our brand new hero Sonic's sidekick now aren't you?"

"Um," Tails couldn't help, but let out once he saw what the old lady was wearing before he could even so stop himself. "Yeah," he let out real slowly.

"Oh, the very reason why I am wearing this little fella is because I don't only sell maps, but I also work at a restaurant," the old lady explained kindly to him, "My shift at this map stand is almost over and I have to go and work at that restaurant early today so that's why I am wearing my uniform."

"Oh sorry," Tails instantly apologized not knowing of what else to do, "I didn't mean,"

"It's okay it's okay it's okay little fella," the old lady kindly understood, "For I completely understand." Then she introduced herself, "By the way my name is Megan."

"Very nice to meet you Megan," Tails was really liking this young old lady as they both shook hands, "Of course you know who I am." They both chuckled at that. Also, Tails was very glad to see that Megan did not act overly crazy over him or anything or even so star struck.

"So," Megan then asked him, "How is our brand new hero Sonic doing?"

"Oh, he's doing well," Tails nodded, "Very well indeed." He half wondered if Sonic noticed that he was gone or not.

"He was very brave and heroic when he destroyed Cindy last week," Megan pointed out, "I even saw him defeat his brand new arch enemy earlier today who he hilariously nicknamed him," she got out the giggles, "Eggman."

"Yeah," they both giggled big time at that.

"I bet you everyone saw him do that in this city," Tails brought up. "I mean they've got to because if they live in this city then it's bound that they could see Sonic defeating Eggman live or on television or they hear about it like some kind of rumor or whatever."

"I was awfully surprised to see that you as his sidekick didn't help him out," Megan let out to him surprisingly, "I mean isn't that a sidekick's job to help out the hero when needed?" It made Tails think,

"Should I tell her about it? Maybe I should." He then asked Megan,

"Hey Megan can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah," Megan nodded kindly, "What is it Tails?"

"Well," Tails explained to her everything about how he wanted to be the hero today, but Sonic came along just before he could and saved the day anyway.

"So now I'm hoping to buy a map here," Tails let out to her in the end, "Just so that I could find out where Eggman lives so that I can find out if he is planning something sinister and if he isn't today then I would go over and over and over again on some other days till I find out what it is and I could save the day before Sonic could even so find out about it and everyone will congratulate me."

"Oh," Megan honestly didn't know what to think or to say to this, "But Tails don't you think that that's too risky?"

"Maybe," Tails admitted, "But it's a sidekick's job to do so right?"

"You're right about that Tails, but," she then asked him very awfully worriedly now, "Don't you think that it's the hero's job to do that like Sonic?"

"It's always about the hero and it's always about Sonic!" Tails felt himself complain, "I just want to prove that it's not just the hero who could save the day, but a sidekick as well could save the day." He then asked once again, "So is there any map that I could buy that will lead me the way to where Eggman lives?"

Megan was very very very hesitant, but then she real slowly went back to the shelf of maps that was behind her and real awfully slowly grabbed one and real slowly handed it over to Tails.

"He lives at a base," Megan explained, "Out in the opened ocean."

"How does this map already have it and how do you know about it?" Tails was actually surprised. He expected to hear that there was no map to the base at all and that he'd be out of luck. But instead he was in luck and there was indeed a map. It's as if it was fate that he shall save the day other than his heroic friend and older brother Sonic.

"We, as in the citizens of Station Square and I, all knew all along where he lived," Megan explained sounding so unsure. "We just had no idea that he'd be Sonic's very own arch enemy."

"That explains it that explains it all," Tails smiled nodding, "How much?"

"That would be fifteen dollars," Tails handed her over fifteen dollars and she took it.

"Tails," she leaned over to him right after she took it, "You sure?"

"Sure I'm sure," Tails happily took the map, "I assure you Megan everything's going to be fine."

"Okay," Megan felt like she had no choice, but to back down and let Tails do this, "If you say so."

"I do say so," Tails nodded as he seemed to very well promise her that very awfully proudly and pleased with himself and he left. While Megan watched as he left thinking,

"Who would have thought that a week later I was going to send our brand new hero's trustworthy sidekick to danger? Oh what's an old lady like me got to do now?" She sighed very awfully heavily in absolute worry.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, where to now?" Tails was looking right at the map as he walked and walked and walked, "Where could," he turned the map upside down, "It be?" He then put the map right back down normally right when he said the word be.

He pointed right at the base with his hand and put down the map as he did so. "Aha!" He gasped out loud happily, "I found the base!" For there he saw right in the very middle of the ocean was a big round circular blue building with a big huge yellow circular roof at the very absolute top of it.

Along with a yellow thing that had a yellow ball right at the very end of it sticking from right out of that yellow roof itself.

The blue circular building was also on a small short island that had sand all around it which can also make the island itself a beach as very truly well too.

There was also some big huge grass all around that blue circular building as well to and the island had rocks right at the very bottom of it where the very cool water will keep on splashing on very so repeatedly.

That was the exact place that was pictured on the map. Only what really truly disappointed Tails about it though was that it was out right in the very actual middle of the ocean!

What if he gets too tired of flying with his very own two tails and he accidentally falls into the water and drowns? It made him gulp anxiously. But he'll try for after all he was an excellent swimmer…. Right?

Well, anyways he's going to try the best that he can! For no sidekick just like no hero never backs out on the risks of danger!

So, therefore, with that very absolute thought in mind, Tails flew with both of his two tails all the way over to Eggman's base.

It wasn't till he got there was when he realized what if Eggman has some security system set up that could most very well shoot at him if he even so lands here?

But then again he was already at the island flying with his very own two tails and isn't it also sometimes that whenever somebody visits a high Tec security place that even when an intruder is too close to that exact place like this island for one.

Laser beams would be shooting at them? So far, no laser beam was shooting right directly at Tails which made him suspect that if he landed right onto the ground that absolutely nothing is surely to happen to him… right?

It made him close his eyes as tightly as ever that it was like as though someone never could open it up like a never opening treasure chest even so with a key.

He slowly felt himself begin to land on that dangerous dangerous dangerous island he real slowly felt himself go lower and lower and lower and lower and lower till he finally at last felt his feet touch the very actual ground of that very actual dangerous dangerous dangerous place .

He stood there for only a moment, his eyes closed glued like a treasure chest, till he was certain that no laser beam or anything security was going to harm him.

Once he slowly started to realize that he real awfully slowly started to open up his eyes till he could real easily see the very actual view of the very ground of that very dangerous dangerous dangerous notorious island itself.

Once he did exactly that, he happily looked at his feet glad to see that he was okay after all and even gave out a big huge sigh of relief while having his left hand right onto his stomach.

He then made himself not even so stand there at all, for it was unwise for a sidekick like him to do exactly that other than getting on with a mission itself that he had no time to lose.

Once he finally found the entrance way to Eggman's base he made himself go on inside.

Tails glanced on the inside of the base to see that it was a very long never ending hallway of Eggman's base.

He went down that exact hallway till he reached what looked like a wide opened entrance way that led right directly into a room.

He took one quick glance at the room. It was a huge wide opened humongous room with a big huge white floor and big blue walls.

Tails then saw to the left of the room was a big huge wide window on the very front of the whole entire office looking out and beyond the whole entire ocean itself with a big huge technological desk that had all kinds of buttons and technology, of course and quite obviously, on it.

He was just about to enter that very room. When he suddenly gave out a gasp and hid from behind the big wide opened entrance way door.

"Oh my gosh!" He gave out a big huge gasp from right inside of his thoughts, "That's Doctor Eggman! Yes! I finally finally finally found him!"

He gulped anxiously, "Hopefully, he didn't hear my gasp right now."

He let out very awfully anxiously to himself from right inside of his very own actual thoughts for he didn't want to ever ever ever get caught here.

For who knows what Doctor Eggman would do if he got a hold of him!

Which gave Tails the shivers for he had to remember Doctor Eggman worked for Cindy till Sonic destroyed her last week and if someone anyone, in fact, worked for that pure evil monster that she was then who knows what they'll do if they got a hold of anybody.

Tails gulped anxiously, but he wasn't backing down, not now since he came this far.

It wasn't a sidekick's duty to back away from the risk of danger when they just had made it that far. So he, therefore, he made himself stay no matter what the circumstance.

Eggman, meanwhile, was complaining to his yellow and gray and little black flying robot that always sent them messages from Doctor Eggman in the past that blew up on them meaning Tails, Sonic, and his friends, um…. It sounded like Decoe, Bocoe, and Bocoon perhaps?

For Tails could never get the names right and he wasn't so sure if he ever will. But who knows? Life can be unexpected.

About how Sonic had defeated him and he seemed so very very very absolutely furious about it.

The robots were reassuring him that he'll find a way to stop Sonic next time which gave Doctor Eggman more confidence making him say that he will get him next time especially especially especially for humiliating him in front of everybody because of his brand new nickname that Sonic had given him a very long time ago.

"A very long time ago?" Tails thought that this was interesting, "How long has Sonic known him?" For he just thought and assumed that Sonic met him just this month not so long ago and if Sonic met him a very long time ago and he is fifteen now.

"Sonic was a blue hedgehoglet when he first met Doctor Eggman?" Now that discovery from right inside of his very own personal thoughts was what shocked him way even more so, "Boy, I've got to ask Sonic this once I get back, but of course I've got to be real careful to make full double sure that he won't get suspicious. For any kind of hero like him is smart enough to get suspicious if anyone is not too careful real easily."

Anyways the robots asked Eggman what that nickname was, but Eggman didn't want to tell them at first till they begged and begged and begged.

"Okay fine," Eggman finally gave in, "It's Eggman." He seemed to have made himself let out before he could even so change his mind about it.

Of course, his actual actual actual robots cracked up so very awfully hardly about it that it made Tails giggle too and get this tempting feeling to crack up hardly as well too.

But he'd better not especially since he can't get caught red handed. Eggman's face turned all red with humiliation,

"Even you guys laugh about it."

As he then sat up on his blue chair that was at the technological desk, oh, it was so tempting for Tails to try that desk out since he was so obsessed with machines, but, of course, he resisted it.

Not only that, but once Eggman sat down right at that very chair Tails' hopes instantly rose very well hoping that Eggman would plan something sinister so that he could prove himself worthy of being a brand new official sidekick.

But instead Tails waited and waited and waited and waited and waited for Eggman to say anything about an evil sinister plan that he had up his sleeve.

But instead Eggman said absolutely nothing about an evil sinister plan that minutes ticked by which seemed more like long hours to Tails.

That it actually made him surprised to hear the robots say stuff like it's been ten minutes and such. But it wasn't until the robots said that it has been twenty minutes was when Tails really began to panic.

What if Sonic and the others are worried and are wondering where he was? So he should really get back now, but just as he took a step to leave he glanced from right behind him right at what he supposed to be Eggman's office.

What if he leaves and that's when Eggman plans something sinister, but then again what if he decides to stay here and his friends start to get worried sick about him so they go and try to look for him?

Because number one he didn't want his friends especially Sonic to be worried sick of him and number two he didn't want anybody else, but that nice young old lady at the map stand Megan to know that he was visiting Doctor Eggman for all they would do would be that they will stop him especially Sonic and he sooooooooooo didn't want that.

For he was that desperate and determined, so, therefore, he made himself leave. But as he was leaving a thought came right into his head that made him feel much better about leaving.

"What if Doctor Eggman really is planning something sinister, but yet if I come back tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that and the day after that I can see him planning out his plan whether I hear about it or not without even so getting caught or letting my friends especially Sonic worry so sickly of me?" Tails grinned so very happily and proudly of himself as he had his left hand right underneath his chin, "That plan may as well work." He then left the base without getting caught red handed luckily and went straight back to the Thorndike mansion.


	5. Chapter 5

Once he arrived back though, to his full relief, everyone seemed to not be so worried sick of him for they all assumed that he was doing whatever out at the city even Sonic.

So Tails had some dinner for it was now nighttime and went right back to the guesthouse to get some sleep.

"Where have you been?" That voice startled Tails instantly as he sat up from his bed.

"Son," he was already half awake, "Sonic?" He squinted his eyes from looking right at his heroic hero, buddy, and brother.

"Tails," Sonic really sounded mad. "Do you have any idea how worried sick of you that I was?!"

"Oh great," Tails thought in great full disappointment, "Sonic was worried about me. Oh what should I do now?!" Though, he did feel absolutely touched by Sonic's very concern about him, but still. For like he thought earlier when it comes to a hero like Sonic it's hard to pull anything through since they could get real easily suspicious if anyone isn't that careful enough.

"If you were that worried of me," Tails then asked him, "Why did you not say anything to me at all once I got back home?"

"Chuck told me that you were okay," Sonic pointed out to him, "He also told me that I was overly worrying too much and that he didn't want me to bug you about it once you got back." Sonic was now standing right in front of Tails looking very awfully serious, "But he doesn't understand that I have to have a word with you just so that you wouldn't scare me like that again. So I waited till now to have that exact word with you." Tails didn't know of what else to even so do.

"Sonic, I'm sorry for worrying you so."

"I just want you to be safe Tails," Sonic told him sweetly and protectively as he then happily ruffled his hair, "For it's my job to fully protect and keep you safe and I'd hate if anything happened to you." Tails giggled a little bit while Sonic ruffled his hair. After that, Sonic pointed his finger right at Tails,

"From now on tell me where you are going okay ol buddy?"

"Okay Sonic," Tails nodded promising him, "I promise." Thinking quite so very anxiously to himself, "Man, how am I supposed to come up with lies just to fool Sonic so that he wouldn't catch me spying on Eggman? Oh, I've got to pull up some lies quick."

"But can you tell me," Sonic then asked him suspiciously already which made Tails way even more so anxious. "Where you have been all this time?"

"Oh, I um um um," an idea popped right into his head, "I bought a map."

"A map?" Sonic looked at him blankly, "Why on earth would you buy a map? Also, how would buying a map take you that seriously long?"

"I've always wanted to buy a map for the city of Station Square just in full double case," Tails then fully explained to him. "Plus, there somehow was a very long line at the map stand today."

"A very long line?" Sonic was now even more so suspicious.

"Oh great," Tails gulped very absolutely anxiously right inside of his absolute thoughts, "I'm going to lose it."

"Why on earth would there be a very long line right at the map stand Tails?"

"There just somehow was today Sonic," Tails quickly threw out without even so thinking, "There just was."

"Okay okay okay I'll go with what you say little bro," Sonic raised both of his hands into the air like as though he were surrendering to asking suspicious questions to Tails, "For I know that you never lie to me." Now that made Tails feel really absolutely guilty, but he told himself and promised himself that once he stops Doctor Eggman on whatever sinister plan that he, himself, was planning on. Sonic will for surely be so very absolutely proud of him that he wouldn't have to worry about that whatsoever at all which made him feel entirely better because of it.

Sonic then gave Tails a kind smile,

"I'm just glad that you made it home safely Tails that's all."

"Yeah," Tails nodded, "I am too."

"But why didn't you tell any of us that you were leaving?" Sonic then suddenly threw out just when Tails was finally thinking that Sonic was going to once and for all stop bugging him finally finally finally finally finally.

"I forgot," Tails shrugged big time and the honest truth was he did forget except he forgot to come up with some kind of lie to tell to the others and then leave.

"Don't forget next time Tails," Sonic told him, "For you really worried me today."

"I'm sorry Sonic,"

"It's okay."

"Hey Sonic,"

"Yeah Tails?"

"I've been thinking and I've realized that I've never asked you this before, but," Tails then asked Sonic, "How long have you known Doctor Eggman?" Luckily, Sonic didn't get too overly suspicious over that which Tails honestly kind of secretly worried about, but instead he gave out a nice kind smile towards Tails. As he sat down right next to his little bro and placed his left arm right over Tails' left shoulder saying,

"Okay Tails I'll tell you, but it will surprise you." He then confessed to him, "I knew him since I was five." Tails' eyes were wide with shock and he honestly really did feel shocked even though he figured out for himself way earlier back at Eggman's base.

"No kidding!" It made Sonic chuckle thinking that he was just plain cute.

"How did you meet?! How did you meet?! How did you meet?!" Tails was now way overly ecstatic which made Sonic chuckle way even more so because of his cuteness and Tails also reminded Sonic of him himself when he was very young.

"Here," he then said to Tails, "I'll tell you." He then told Tails about how he met Doctor Eggman and he also told Tails that it was on the very same night that chaos control came and sent him and all of the others to earth.

He also mentioned that it was also the very actual night that he met Chuck, Chris as a baby, Ella, and Mr. Tanaka and it was his and Amy's first night that he and her stayed over at the Thorndike mansion. Tails, of course, thought that it was absolutely fascinating to hear about that.

Not only that, but he also thought that it was real interesting to see that Sonic didn't see Doctor Eggman ever so again till that very day when they all first met Bocoon and Doctor Eggman was on the television and told him to go to the beach at sunset which was also the very actual day that Tails had first met Sonic and Amy and was first sent to earth including Cream, Cheese, and Charmy.

"It's interesting to see that we both got to first meet Doctor Eggman on the very days that we first got sent to earth." Tails brought out to him as he just fully realized it right then and there.

"Yeah," Sonic chuckled, "In fact, I wonder why I never even realized it till now." After that, Sonic got up from the bed and gave Tails another nugie making Tails giggle way even more so and then left.

Tails smiled for he always loved to talk to Sonic. He loved the fact that he and Sonic were so close that they were so much like brothers.

Man, he would give anything to be as brave, noble, heroic, and loyal someday just like Sonic. He even remembered Knuckles mentioning to him on that very one night about Sonic's dead deceased mother Emily and also remembered Sonic getting so beyond furious at Cindy once he had once and for all found out that Cindy was his mom's true killer.

So it made him wonder why Sonic would not tell him about his mother Emily, but then again he didn't tell Sonic anything at all about his dead deceased uncle Adam and it was because he wasn't ready yet and it made him wonder if Sonic was ready yet to talk about his mom Emily as well. But as he drifted off to sleep the only main thing that he wondered here was,

"Will I be able to pull this off towards both Doctor Eggman and Sonic?" But he'll just have to wait and see.


	6. Chapter 6

Since then Tails couldn't believe that he was actually pulling this off! It was a cinch! It was much easier than he thought!

Actually, what was much easier was the very fact that he can sneak away to spy on Doctor Eggman and to spy on Doctor Eggman without even so getting caught too.

For still quite so very surprisingly to Tails whenever he would go and try to spy on Doctor Eggman he never ever ever ever got any word from that evil doctor about what his next sinister plan would be and it really surprised and bugged him so.

For how much longer could he lie and sneak away anyways?

For if this does keep up any so longer Sonic is bound to get suspicious, in fact, nowadays Sonic was getting suspicious for Tails noticed that whenever he would leave and set out another lie to the Thorndikes he would always see right at the very corner of his eye Sonic looking at him in such a suspicious way.

Therefore, he knew that if this kept up Sonic would for surely be doing something sooner or later to make him stop and so he wanted Eggman to plan his sinister plan quick before that could even so happen.

But Eggman never did and before Tails very well knew it three weeks went by and still Eggman was not making a move.

"Oh come on Eggman!" Tails would think very outrageously furiously every single time he spied on him and he still didn't make a sudden plan. "Come up with a stupid sinister plan already Sonic is getting suspicious by the second!"

Also, he was craving to finally have the full chance to show that he can be a hero just like his heroic best friend ever and big brother Sonic.

But it wasn't only that, but he was slowly starting to get bored of spying on Eggman and it obviously became his main obsession nowadays because, well, he would be hanging out with his friends once he comes back from after spying on Eggman, but he was always was constantly lost in thought thinking about him spying on Eggman some more.

Now his friends were now starting to get suspicious just like Sonic only Sonic was obviously much more suspicious, but still. Therefore, Eggman better do the sinister evil plan of his even quicker than before for everyone that he had seemed to know was starting to get hot on his tail especially Sonic.

One day right after that day when Tails woke up in the morning and left a note saying that he was going somewhere upstairs in the guesthouse where he always constantly slept in to go and sneak away to spy on Eggman some more. He reached the front gate of the Thorndike mansion,

"Where do you think you're going?" Tails stopped dead on his tracks as he real slowly turned his head to see who was speaking to him. To his dismay, it was Sonic.

"Um, nowhere, um," Tails seriously felt himself start pouring sweat with absolute anxiety.

He told himself to stop doing that or else Sonic will get way even more so suspicious than ever so before. So to be able to stop himself he quickly threw out to Sonic without even so thinking, "I was just uh going to a machine store for there was something wrong with the X Tornado this very morning and I was hoping to go to the machine store that way I could fully fix it."

"You know how many times you have been going to the machine store lately Tails?" Sonic was coming up to him and once he reached him he had his arms folded up, "I mean come on seriously pal," he unfolded his arms and motioned his right hand towards Tails, "Your X Tornado can't seriously be that severely damaged." He also then added in, "I even looked at it this very morning and all of those other days that you said that you were going to the machine store and it looked absolutely fine to me."

"Man," Tails was starting to feel sweat pour down his forehead again as he thought this quite so very anxiously to himself, "Why does it have to be that heroes have to be so much like actual detectives?"

"So," Sonic now had the back of his hands right onto his hips, "What are you trying to hide from me here Tails?"

"Um, um, um," Tails felt himself stutter for his mind was absolutely blank! No single idea was coming up to him right at that exact spot right at this very actual moment! Now that is just great! "I was hoping to run an errand for,"

"So far you have run errands for everybody Tails."

"Um," Tails was seriously running out of ideas here. He didn't even somehow fully realize that he seemed to be doing the same exact lie over and over and over and over again.

He was too obsessed with spying on Eggman that he didn't think his lies through enough like he somehow assumed he did. It's no wonder Sonic is this cautious, oh, what has he done now? How could he pull this one off now? "I am um," Tails gulped anxiously.

"Not to mention those errands that you ran for all of us were supposed to be short and easy such as delivering a gift to a friend of Ella's or Cream's or something similar like that." Sonic suddenly threw in, "Always constantly take much longer than it should be whenever it comes to you lately."

"Oh great," Tails felt even more so sweat pour down his face now, "Sonic is really on to me now." Without thinking he suddenly threw out without even so realizing that he was throwing this out as well too, "I'm going to go and get ice cream." To his full relief, Sonic gave him what seemed like a nice kind reassuring smile,

"Why didn't you say so?"

"You know how ice cream is so unhealthy that I was afraid that you guys would say no," Tails knew that that answer won't fully pull off, but he couldn't think of anything better to say right at that spot. Sonic looked at him like as though he weren't buying it till he suddenly somehow mysteriously seemed to relax and say,

"Okay Tails you can go and enjoy your ice cream." Tails was just about to sigh a big huge full relief when suddenly, "Under only one condition," Sonic brought up his number one finger with his right hand. Tails looked at him anxiously very well so hoping that this condition would be simple and easy like a piece of cake.

"What condition is that exactly Sonic?"

"I come with you." Now Tails really felt stuck under the beaming spotlight now!

"Um I'm not so sure about that Sonic."

"Come on Tails ol buddy," Sonic real kindly came right up to his little brother and placed his right hand right onto Tails' right shoulder. "Haven't you realized that it's been a while since we have hung out together? So today's our chance for I don't have much going on today actually so come on bro," Sonic gave Tails a big huge smile, "Let's go and get that sundae that we always have together what do you say?" Sonic gave him his left thumb up.

Was Sonic doing this because he was trying to keep an eye out for him or did he really mean that he wanted to hang out with him and get that sundae that they've always had together or was it both? Tails couldn't help, but wonder.

But he'll have to admit he really missed hanging out with Sonic for he loved to be around that guy. For he and Sonic both had a very close relationship towards one another, in fact, that it was so close that they look at each other as brothers. That it actually made Tails think it out,

"Should I just drop my everyday plan to go and spy on Eggman today to hang out with Sonic and have that sundae that we always have together instead or go and spy on Doctor Eggman anyways?" But what he chose was this,

"I'm sorry Sonic, but how about some other time," he then lied to him next, "For after I get myself some ice cream I have to go and do something."

"Do something?" Sonic looked at him suspiciously, "Something like what?" He also still had his right hand right directly over Tails' right shoulder. "Like what?"

"It's something secret that's all I'm willing to say here Sonic." Tails made himself think quick, "Something secret between a friend and I."

"Oh," Sonic took a wild guess, "Charmy?"

"Actually, no," Tails shook his head, "For I made another brand new friend named Juno."

"Juno?" Sonic looked at him weirdly.

"Yes Juno," Tails nodded, "He's a two tailed fox who by the way is my age and really wants to meet me today to talk to me about something private while we have some ice cream together."

"Oh okay," Sonic got his hand off of Tails' shoulder, but still looked at Tails cautiously and kind of protectively, "But why didn't you?"

"I've got to go now Sonic!" For Tails knew Sonic very extremely well and so therefore he very well knew that Sonic would ask him even more so questions that pretty soon Tails would run out of lies and Sonic would catch him red handed for sure. "See you!" He flew over the Thorndike front gate with his two tails and landed right at the other side.

"Oh okay," Sonic called out to Tails his voice sounding so unsure though, "When will you be back Tails?"

"About an hour or so!" Tails called back to him as he left.

"Okay!" Sonic called out to him, "I'll be waiting!"

"Alright Sonic!" Tails called back to him as well, but right after he did he couldn't help, but really fully think to himself,

"Man, I hope that Sonic doesn't follow me and watch what I'm doing and that instead he'll be waiting for me to come on fully back instead! But if he is waiting for me luckily for my sake then I'll have to really absolutely hurry while I spy on Eggman today so that I wouldn't get Sonic way even more so cautious of me than he already is!" While meanwhile back at the Thorndike mansion, Sonic was still standing there staring at the front gates of the mansion with his hands right onto his hips thinking,

"What on earth is that little sport up too?"


	7. Chapter 7

Time passed on by after that and normally Sonic would do whatever during his passing hours of the day like running around, exploring, taking naps, or hanging with his buds or double cousin, but he couldn't shake off the feeling.

Something deep down inside of him kept on telling him that something was up with Tails.

He kept on telling himself over and over and over and over and over again that he was being paranoid.

But every single time he would finally convince himself that. He would notice Tails leave the mansion again looking like as though he were in a hurry every single day that he left.

At first, it made Sonic wonder if Tails was going to meet someone important or was late for something and that stuck onto him for a while at the very beginning.

But it wasn't until he started noticing that his little buddy left every day looking exactly like that and that his little buddy always was off another world whenever he hung around with them was what made him start to be even more so cautious over his little buddy.

Though, he kept on telling himself over and over and over and over and over again inside of his thoughts,

"Sonic, you're being so very overprotective please let Tails do his own thing for I assure you that everything's going to be fine."

He still couldn't shake off the feeling. Now today instead of during his usual everyday routine of taking a nap, running, exploring, hanging with his pals such as his double cousin, or whatever came to mind.

He stayed there at the mansion and even jumped right up on the mansion's roof and sat there waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting for Tails to make his return.

For he knew that he was now officially the brand new worldwide hero and so he must take his full responsibility wisely as a hero and follow his gut whether he is wrong or not.

He knew that this was one of those moments so instead of telling himself that he was being overly paranoid or overprotective he decided to follow his gut and wait to see if Tails will ever return.

"If he returns and doesn't look suspicious about anything tomorrow and throughout the whole entire rest of these days I'm paranoid." Sonic reasoned with himself in his thoughts, "If he does return, but looks suspicious I'll keep my eye on him or if he doesn't come back at all," that really made Sonic anxious and worried, "Then I'll go and find him and rescue him if he is in some sort of danger."

Sonic continued to wait and wait and wait and wait and wait. Till he suddenly began to realize,

"Dang," he thought as he fully realized this, "This is the longest time that Tails has ever even so been gone. Should I take action?"

He told himself to just keep waiting and so he waited and waited and waited and waited and waited some more. Tails never came back. No matter how incredibly tempting it was for him to take action, Sonic was awfully worried that he was being awfully paranoid and overprotective so, therefore, he didn't take any action yet.

But just when he laid his back right onto the mansion's roof with his hands behind his head as he glanced up to the sky while his right foot was over his left leg and started to wonder if he should now go and look for him whether he was being too way overly paranoid or overprotective or not.

"Sonic!" He suddenly heard Chuck's voice call from below, "Sonic!"

"Huh?" Sonic sat straight back up as he glanced right back down at Chuck from the roof, "What is it Chuck?"

"I'm awfully worried about Tails," Chuck explained to him which made Sonic's anxiety rise.

"Very awfully worried about Tails?" Sonic didn't know what else to think or to even so say, "Why?"

"Haven't you noticed at all Sonic?" Chuck let out angrily and worriedly like as though it was the most obvious thing in the world for Sonic to know. "It's been three whole hours since Tails has left." Sonic's eyes were now wide opened as ever.

"Three whole hours?!" Now his anxiety was way over the limit. Although, Sonic felt that it has been the longest time that Tails had been gone he assumed that it just felt that way to him and that once he came back inside of the mansion he would see that it had been an hour since Tails had left than he expected. But boy was he wrong…..

"Yes three whole hours," Chuck repeated towards Sonic, "I was wondering if you could go and look for him?" He then pointed out as well, "I would be more than happy to go and try to find Tails too, but I didn't want anybody to even so worry about Tails yet. For you see Chris has to study real extremely hard for a test tomorrow at his school while Amy is,"

"Doing that whole designing clothes thing for a fashion show tomorrow along with Sassy and Tikal?" Sonic knew all about that.

"Yes and Ella is preparing herself for that cooking competition that she signed herself up for and Mr. Tanaka is trying to get fully prepared for a karate competition tomorrow as well." Chuck then also said, "So, therefore, as you can very well see here Sonic we've all got our hands full and because of that you're the only one here who I'm sharing this with especially since you are the brand new hero."  
>"Aren't you going to be looking for Tails too?" Sonic asked Chuck.<p>

"I will love too, but I'm worried that if I left the others would worry that something is going on that they know absolutely nothing about while we are all used to you being gone and exploring."

"Okay Chuck," Sonic jumped down from the roof, "I'll go and look for Tails for I've wasted enough time and who knows what is going on to Tails right at this very particular moment without us even so knowing." But before Chuck could even so say another word Sonic left by using his fast motion.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey have any of you seen Tails at all?" Sonic kept on asking each and every person he ran into. "Anywhere at all?" People would keep on shaking their heads no and even most of those people who still shook their heads no asked Sonic for a quick autograph or picture. Sonic did so. For after all it was quick and easy just like him right? But he kept his main focus on searching for his little buddy. For he had to find Tails he just had to. Not only did Sonic ask people though, but he also asked some of his friends and,

"Jason," he spoke to his double cousin while he stood on the steps to his office, "Have you seen Tails anywhere?"

"No I haven't," Jason shook his head while he had his front door office wide opened and was looking out right at Sonic. His Aunt Sandy, of course, came right beside Jason and was, of course, thrilled to see him, but when he asked his very own actual aunt if she had seen Tails her answer was.

"No," she shook her head as well, "I haven't seen him anywhere." They both asked Sonic why he was looking for Tails and Sonic explained everything.

They then promised Sonic that they won't tell Chris, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Ella, and Mr. Tanaka anything about Tails missing and Jason also promised to his double cousin that he'll ask Sassy if she had seen Tails once she gets back from getting all prepared for that fashion show.

They also both wished him full luck and Sonic thanked them and left by using his full fast motion.

He even questioned Blackie and Rouge and the president himself if they had seen Tails and they even shook their heads no. He even ran all the way over to Vector's, Espio's, and Charmy's detective office/hideout place and asked them if they had seen Tails anywhere, of course, they shook their heads no, but because they were detectives, they, or more as in Vector promised Sonic that they will go looking for Tails on their own though since after all it was a detective's job to do so.

Sonic thanked them and they wished him luck and he left. Sonic even went to the bar place where his childhood bullies Flame was a manager and Carla was the assistant manager.

He believed that somehow they had Tails, but found out that they didn't surprisingly.

Of course, before he left while they weren't looking Sonic glanced at the most difficult places at the bar where he believed where they would have hidden Tails and even kind of called for Tails' name, but not that loudly though in case Flame and Carla would hear.

But still no sign of Tails. So he left thinking that even if Tails was there Vector, Espio, and Charmy could find the proper evidence to be able to find Tails there and even though he was a hero.

He luckily knew that heroes can't always do the very job of a detective. But he didn't run over to them yet for he didn't want to report Tails as a missing person and then find out that he did for nothing.

But then again wasn't that what he thought back at the mansion where he kept on waiting and waiting and waiting for Tails to come back and assumed that he was wrong that so many hours had passed till he found out from Chuck that it had been three whole hours since Tails was gone after all?

But still he promised himself that if he asks some other people and notices that even more so people haven't seen him at all he would take action.

He even looked for Tails out at the Mystic Ruins for crying out loud. He even went right on over to Big's hut and asked Big who was fishing there with his best frog friend Froggy if he had seen Tails. Big shook his head no and even the frog showed some kind of sign that he didn't know where Tails was either.

For somehow that frog could understand English. He even went to The Chao Garden and asked all of his chaos including Tails' very own chao Chapon if they had seen Tails as well. They all shook their heads no (For they understand English as well just like Froggy) Including Tails' very own actual hero chao that he had just hatched recently and had recently became a hero chao Chapon. That was when Sonic began to panic! He wasn't panicked before because he was absolutely confident that he'll find Tails somewhere or that someone in particular would know where he was. But everywhere that he looked Tails was nowhere in sight.

That made Sonic no longer care if he was wrong about Tails missing and that all along he had been absolutely overly paranoid or overly overprotective, for if that was the case at least he as a hero took action to find his little buddy for he had to find him no matter what it took.

That made Sonic think about his best childhood friend Knuckles and wonder if Knuckles had seen Tails anywhere.

But then he reminded himself that it would be beyond impossible because Knuckles was now officially the brand new Master Guardian so because of that he now gets to sit up on the floating island everyday and guard that Master Emerald. Of course, the leader of the ancient echidnas and regular echidnas Chief made double sure that Knuckles did other things in his life.

But mostly Knuckles was up there guarding that thing and anyone would expect him to despise that job so much because he barely got to do absolutely anything up there yet he seemed absolutely thrilled and happy for doing that job and Sonic wanted to know why.

In fact, he always wanted to know why ever since he found out what Knuckles' dream was ten whole years ago, but he never found the reason or understood that reason even to this day as a heroic blue hedgehog who was now officially the brand new hero aka the second hero of the hedgehogs worldwide now.

Sometimes, though, Sonic would joke around with Knuckles asking him if he had some kind of secret television up there which was why he enjoyed the job so much. It, of course, always constantly annoyed Knuckles and Sonic would wonder why.

For he would expect Knuckles to look at it as a joke, but maybe Knuckles felt differently about the joke just like he does with his boring old job is what Sonic would often wonder and think to himself. While Tikal, Knuckles' girlfriend and Chief's daughter, Sonic knew was at the actual island of Angel Island where all ancient echidnas including her father roamed around at.

For if anyone said the ancient echidna code and asked at the very end of it to get sent to that part of Angel Island they will get transported there. Thus, the only way to get there was by the Master Emerald itself. Bottom line Sonic could never imagine Tails using his very own two tails to fly all the way up to Angel Island or Knuckles and Tikal even so knowing that Tails was missing because the island that they were on was so way high up into the sky.

"Unless," a thought suddenly crossed his mind, "Tails took the X Tornado up there to go and talk to him."

But then he fully reminded himself that he had seen Tails leave and he left without the X Tornado unless…. What if he used Sonic's very own Tornado instead here at the Mystic Ruins at the old workshop where Tails somehow always kept it at even though he now had that other bigger workshop farther away down at the Mystic Ruins because for some reason Tails always kept the X Tornado there and kept the Tornado at the workshop.

He claimed that it was because the X Tornado took up too much room for the Tornado to actually fit.

But what Sonic really didn't get though was Tails always kept the X Tornado inside of the garage of the Thorndike mansion and it was only every once in a while that he took it and kept it in that workshop of his so why not keep the Tornado there at that bigger workshop rather than keep it at the old workshop where it was always kept at? It made Sonic fully wonder why, but those were, of course, the very next two locations where he went to just to see if Tails most happened to be there.

He saw to his dismay that the Tornado was still left behind at the old workshop and that Tails was nowhere in sight in both workshops.

He then convinced himself that maybe while he was gone Tails went back to the mansion and took the X Tornado.

Thus, he went on back by using his fast motion and opened up the garage only it wasn't somehow the kind of garage that everyone inside of the mansion could even so hear all of the time just like anyone could hear their very own actual garage door open whenever their parent was coming home or whatever at their own ordinary house. But once Sonic did exactly that he saw that the X Tornado was still left there.

So that crossed off Tails using the X Tornado to go up to Angel Island to even so go there.

Now Sonic was really entirely panicked! So he went straight back to Station Square and continued looking and looking and looking and looking everywhere for Tails.

But he was still nowhere in sight. Sonic even went right on over to The Chaotix's office/hideout to give them the full report on Tails.

Very well so very hoping that they were there to really help him out, but it so appeared that once he had arrived there he saw that they were already gone looking for Tails because, well, no one answered the door when he tried to knock on it, the lights were turned off, and the door was locked.

It made Sonic thrilled to see that he can count on them for help, but at the very same exact time it made him even more so panicked. Great! Now the only help he could find was already gone! Oh! If only he had gone back to them sooner for it was a hero's duty to do so. Oh! What kind of hero was he? He then went straight back to Station Square.

"Tails!" He called on out in such a panicked voice feeling so very very very absolutely desperate as ever so before now. "Tails!" He then called out with both of his hands covering up his mouth, "Where are you?!"

But just when he fully thought that maybe Tails did use the X Tornado after all to go and talk to Knuckles about something while Sonic was gone and so, therefore, Knuckles would know where he was.

He was just about to leave off by using his fast motion again to go to the Mystic Ruins and use his Tornado to fly up to Angel Island for Tails' X Tornado had a whole lot of devices to it that he had no idea how to work and he didn't want to ruin his little buddy's plane. But anyways he was just about to take off when,

"I know where Tails is." Sonic couldn't believe his ears!

As he real slowly glanced right next to him to see a young old lady who seemed to be somewhere in her early sixties or whatever dressed in a pink shirt along with an apron (Which made Sonic wonder why on earth she was wearing an apron, but he then assumed that maybe her house was somewhere in the city and maybe she was just cooking when she came out to speak to him because of her seeing him looking for Tails everywhere so very frantically from her very own actual front windows or worked at some kind of restaurant here at Station Square, but still noticed him looking everywhere around for Tails frantically from the very front actual windows of that very restaurant as well) on and what made Sonic even more so convinced that she did work at a restaurant was that she was wearing on her head what looked like a white sailor hat or the kind of hat that waitresses wear at restaurants.

"You do?!" Sonic immediately ran right up to her in complete full absolute hopefulness. "Please tell me where he is now!"

"I will Sonic," the young old lady nodded her head, "For my name is Megan and I work at the map stand." She pointed right on over to that map stand.

"The map stand?" A memory came back to Sonic for he remembered that Tails mentioned that he was buying a map way earlier before three weeks ago actually when he suddenly started acting weird now why didn't he think of that? For that would have been his first clue. Either he felt over confident or too overly paranoid or panicked that it never occurred to him. Some kind of hero he was. As he then glanced right exactly at the map stand that the old young woman Megan had pointed too.

"You see, I gave Tails a map three weeks ago and have regretted it since," Megan explained to him.

"Why's that?"

"It's because the map that I gave him," Megan explained. "Was what led him right over to that place."

"That place?" Sonic was even more so suspicious and worried by the second, "By saying that place you mean?"

"I mean the map that I gave him led him over to," she seemed too afraid to admit it, but made herself admit it anyways, "Eggman's base."

"Eggman's base?" Of course, because of him panicking so much he never thought or fully realized the second clue for he remembered when Tails was very awfully disappointed three weeks ago because instead of him getting all of the glory to take out Doctor Eggman instead Sonic did. So because of that Sonic told himself that one lesson to learn and to very well know of being a hero is don't panic. Think straight about the possible clues and memories before panicking from now on. So then right after Sonic told himself that he then asked Megan,

"Do you know exactly where Eggman's base is?"

"Yes," Megan nodded, "For we as in all of Station Square's citizens and I knew all along where your very own arch enemy lived at Sonic, but we just had no idea that he was going to be your arch enemy three weeks ago."

"Then why didn't you mention anything about it to me when Tails was going over there all along?" Sonic wanted to know.

"I'm sorry Sonic I would of, but Tails told me to keep it a secret and I don't break promises. So I was trying to be secretive for your sidekick Tails till today when I saw you panicking looking for Tails just now I knew that I had no absolute choice, but to go up and tell you." Sonic noticed her say that just now she had noticed him panicking looking for Tails so he understood and left her off the hook on that one. But he said to Megan very awfully seriously with his hands on his hips,

"Show me where the base is." Megan nodded and led the brand new hero all the way over to the base.

"Here's the base up ahead." She pointed her left finger right up ahead of them. To Sonic's dismay he saw that the base was right in the very middle of the ocean. He was, of course, petrified of the water, but when his heroic instincts kick on in he could care less about his natural fear of water.

"Only here's the problem," Sonic turned to her, "How can I reach the base when I don't have a,"

"Don't worry Sonic," Megan interrupted him, "For I got a boat right over there." She pointed her left finger right at a boat at the left side of them. "Good luck." She then wished their brand new hero luck and left.


	9. Chapter 9

Sonic glanced back right at the very place of where she just left at then he glanced right on back to her very own actual boat.

But he very well knew that he had no time to lose at all whatsoever for who knew what if Tails was in mortal danger right now as so to speak and he didn't even know it. Thus, he got right into the boat and rowed himself all the way over there.

At first, he was worried that he wouldn't be able to row the boat properly, but to his complete full luck and relief he made it to the island of where Eggman's base was in no time at all.

Once he had arrived at that very particular island, Sonic hopped out of the boat and glanced all around.

"Okay here I am," Sonic thought, "I must be very extra careful here especially since it's my very own arch enemy's hideout."

He stood there for a while darting his eyes this way and that from right in front of the base's building hoping to find some kind of entrance into that thing. Pretty soon, to his luck, he finally found it and made himself enter.

"Whoa," Sonic let out a big huge gasp when he had entered his very own arch enemy's base for he'll have to admit this place was so huge and never ending because of the never ending circular walls it had and all that.

But he knew that he wasn't here to fascinate the very absolute fact that his very own arch enemy's base and hallways were all circular and never ending. For his main focus should be on searching for Tails, trying not to get caught by his very own arch enemy while trying to find Tails in this place, or rescuing Tails if he does end up finding him at this place after all. So he set off to do his job for a hero's gotta do what a hero's gotta do.

"Tails," he would call out for his beloved sidekick while he had his hands covering up his mouth as he walked all around the place. "Tails," he kept on whispering out for Tails' name, but he still could not find his little beloved sidekick anywhere. Oh, where could he be? He didn't come here for no apparent reason then did he? Sonic suddenly walked right in front of a room,

"Sonic!" He suddenly heard an unexpected voice call out for him, "Sonic!"

"Tails!" Sonic recognized that voice from anywhere! "Tails!" He called out louder again with his hands covering up his mouth, "Where are you?!"

"Don't come in here Sonic!" He heard Tails' voice panic! "They'll come to get you too!"

"They'll come to get me?" Sonic didn't know what to think, "Tails, you must remember I'm the hero here," he tried to remind him calmly, "I can take care of them and I can protect you."

"Just don't come in here Sonic!" Tails' voice kept on calling out to him quite so very frantically, "Please!" It was right then and there was when Sonic suddenly realized that Tails was calling from right inside of Eggman's office. He looked inside of the office and entered it. It was a huge wide opened humongous room with a big huge white floor and big blue walls. Sonic then saw to the left of the room was a big huge wide window on the very front of the whole entire office looking out and beyond the whole entire ocean itself with a big huge technological desk that had all kinds of buttons and technology, of course and quite obviously, on it.

"Hmmm," he darted his eyes to the left and right sides of the room in complete full absolute wonder, "What a very interesting room or whatever it is," he said so very quietly to himself.

"Sonic!" He suddenly heard his little sidekick buddy call out to him, "Please don't!"

That voice was coming from right in front of him. Sonic glanced right in front of him to see his little sidekick buddy Tails.

He was locked in a small cage and was holding onto the bars frantically.

Wondering why on earth he didn't even see his little sidekick buddy at all in the first place because it was so easy to spot him and wondering why he didn't even think about calling out his name as he came in here and feeling so very ashamed of it because he knew that it was the full responsibility as a hero to not look all around at a room, but to care less about the room and take action instead.

Man, he had to get better at this whole hero thing once and for all. It actually made him wonder why on earth the spirits, the power of the Master Emerald, and the power of the chaos emeralds had chosen him to become a hero in the first place. For he felt like he was already doing so bad at it. But Sonic didn't dwell on feeling ashamed for it was un responsible for a hero like him to dwell on themselves rather than helping those who needed him desperately. He came right up to Tails,

"Tails," he said to him so very worriedly while bringing down his knees and placing his left hand right onto his left leg as he kind of bended down on his knees, "How on earth did you get caught like this?" He chuckled, "I'm guessing you haven't met up with your two tailed fox friend Juno yet huh?" Sonic grinned big time at him while raising up his eyebrows.

"Sonic, please go," Tails told him looking so very absolutely frantic, "I don't have time to tell you how I got captured, but if you try to save me from this cage now they'll come to get you."

"Who'll come to get me Tails?" Sonic was knew who Tails was real obviously talking about, but he just had to ask,

"Are you seriously asking me that idiotic question Sonic?" Tails looked at him like as though he were insane, "Doctor Eggman your brand new actual arch enemy and his three henchmen robots Decoe, Bocoe, and Bocoon that's who!"

"I knew that Tails I just had to ask in case someone else was added into the picture you know," Sonic pointed out to him, "And who are his three henchmen?"

At the same time instead of just standing there and chatting away he knew that a hero shouldn't do that, but he was trying to come up with some kind of plan at the very same exact time to see how on earth he could save Tails from being locked up right inside of that little small cage.

"Remember his yellow robot, his gray robot, and that one black robot that carried this mini television around and used it to send us messages from Doctor Eggman in the past and then he'll cry like a baby trying to trick us and if we do or even when he doesn't try to trick us or whatever the mini television blows up in the end?" Tails reminded him.

"Oh yeah," Sonic nodded remembering them, "I remember so," he smiled, "Eggman still has those robots of his now doesn't he?"

"Yes he sure does," Tails nodded.

"Now if only I could find a way to," thinking that he should just stand up and look for a key just before he could even so get caught by his very own arch enemy since he couldn't think of any other kind of shortcut way to free his little sidekick buddy at all.

"Gotcha!" Out of nowhere before he could even so realize what was going on.

He suddenly felt himself get caught in something and whatever that something was it rose him up high into the air at the very actual top of the ceiling of Eggman's office. "Aaaaaaaah!" He let out a startled unexpected scream.

Once he finally felt himself recover and calm down from whatever unexpected thing just happened to him.

He glanced down from below from whatever he was in and gasped fearfully. He was now caught up in some kind of white net that hung him up high up onto the ceiling.

"Sonic!" Tails glanced from way far up at that ceiling where he saw his hero, buddy, and big brother dangling from inside a white net captured. "No!"

"Oh yes!" Doctor Eggman came into the room, "I just knew that net would do the trick!"

"Way to go doctor!" Bocoon flew around the room happily in his red jetpack.

"You really should that Sonic a thing or two!" Bocoe cheered for him as well.

"Yeah!" Decoe raised up his left robotic hand. Sonic, meanwhile, was struggling up on the net trying to get himself free.

"You let us go now Doctor Eggman!"

"All in good time my brand new speedy opponent," Eggman said to him as he glanced right up at him. "You see, Sonic, I saw that your two tailed fox friend who I believe is your brand new sidekick was spying on me just yesterday."

"I'm really sorry Sonic," Tails apologized. "I didn't mean too."

"So I decided to use him as bait to bring you here." Eggman explained even more so pure evilly.

"Well, if you used him as bait to bring me here," Sonic called down to him, "Why won't you let him go too?"

"Why? Just so that he could tell everybody else in the whole city of Station Square that their brand new second hero of the hedgehogs Sonic is gone?" Eggman gave him such a pure evil grin, "Well," he fully glanced up at him with his hands on his hips, "I don't think so!"

Sonic sighed very awfully heavily not even so knowing of what else to do to save himself and Tails now.

He closed his eyes trying his very absolute best to come up with such a clever plan of his.

He couldn't think of any, but just when Sonic was about to think that it will take him such a very long time to come up with ideas to save them now. He suddenly noticed something dangling from Eggman's pants. His eyes grew wide as he began to realize what it was…. the key. Now if only he could now find some way to bring that key over to Tails just so Tails could get set free. He got it!

"Hey Eggman," he tried to stay as casual as possible, "Can you turn around for a second?" He spun his right finger around a bit.

"Now why on earth would you suddenly want me to turn around Sonic?" Eggman glanced up at him with his arms folded up, "Is it some kind of trick?"

"How will it be a trick when I'm only telling you to turn around?" Sonic grinned at him, "Please Eggman I know that we are now officially arch enemies, but every once in a while," he shrugged big time, "You've got to trust me." Tails, meanwhile, was wondering what on earth his hero was up too. "Besides," Sonic smiled big time trying hard not to lose his position, "It looks to me like you lost some weight since the last time I saw you and I want you to turn around so I can fully analyze your body from way up here so that I could see if you lost any weight or not."

"Oh," Eggman seemed quite so very flattered by that as he glanced down at his big fat tummy that made him look like an egg, "You really do think so?"

"Yep," Sonic lied nodding, "I really do think so." He squinted his eyes, "But because of me being all the way up here it's hard for me to fully see if you lost any weight or not so could you pretty please," he grinned big time some more still trying hard to not lose his position, "Keep backing up so that I could see you fully?"

Eggman started to back away, "A little bit more," Eggman kept on taking some little steps back, "A little bit more," Eggman took another step back, "Now take a few steps back some more," Eggman took a few steps back, "Now one step forward." Eggman took a step forward, "Now stop."

Sonic couldn't believe it! It actually worked. For Eggman was now standing right in front of Tails' small cage. Tails, meanwhile, wasn't liking the view of Eggman's bottom.

Anyways, now since he had Eggman right where he wanted him, he just had to think up some kind of plan to get Tails to grab those keys, but how on earth could he do exactly that when Eggman could catch on to what he was trying to do and how on earth could he let his sidekick understand what was going on especially since he meanwhile was now actually in a white net that hung him ever so highly up onto the ceiling.

"Wow!" Sonic acted like as though he were impressed, "You sure did great at losing all of that weight Doctor Eggman!" He continued to lie, "In fact, you did so great that it's so hard to fully believe that I want my very own sidekick Tails to see for himself too. Only you don't have to turn around and look at him for he'll notice it from your behind now all he has to do is look at the left side of your pants," he was kind of making a moving gesture with his head a little bit as he gave Tails the look trying to give Tails the hint.

"The left side of my pants?" Eggman grew confused,

"For somehow it's the only way for creatures like us to see if people lost any weight or not when they are standing right in front of them," that was all he could real honestly think of now he was just fully hoping with all of his might that that will most certainly pay off. "Anyways humph," he went on, "He obviously has to look," he really gave Tails the hinting look this time, "At the left side of your pants to see if you lost any weight or not."

Tails, meanwhile, was wondering what on earth Sonic was trying to do and why was he giving him those weird looks and weird gestures with his head and eyes. But he obeyed and that's when he saw it… The keys! Feeling so absolutely thrilled that he had trusted Sonic and obeyed him. He let out now fully understanding what Sonic was up to all along,

"Whoa Sonic you are right Eggman has," he started reaching out for the keys, "Lost a whole lot of," his hand kept on getting farther and farther and farther and farther, "Weight." He got the keys! "Yeah!" he cheered whispering to himself as he grabbed those keys.

Then real carefully and quietly so very well hoping with all of his young might that Eggman or any of his henchmen robots would even so notice Tails had his right hand that held the keys out and was putting it right into the lock or was trying to anyways.

"Oh come on," he whispered feeling his heart pound so very absolutely loudly right against his very chest, "Come on."

"Um doctor," Eggman's yellow robot seemed to notice something, "I think you'd better look behind you."

"Look behind me Decoe?" Eggman instantly grew as confused as ever, "Why is that so Decoe?"

"It's because," Bocoe hesitated.

"Tails is trying to escape!" Bocoon suddenly pointed out as he pointed his right hand right directly behind Doctor Eggman.

"What?!" Eggman instantly turned around to look from right behind him. "How on earth could he," then there was where he saw it with his very own eyes!

Tails was free from out of his small cell! While, meanwhile, up on the very high ceiling Sonic couldn't help, but breathe a sigh of a relief. For a moment there he seriously thought that his very own trustworthy sidekick was a gonner.

"Hi Doctor Eggman," Tails greeted Eggman kindly smiling hugely big time as he stood from right in front of his small cage, "How are you doing?"

He looked like as though he were some cute innocent little child with a halo over his head. The kind of child who looked all cute and innocent on the outside, but was pure evil on the inside,

"Tails!" Eggman was steaming furious that he was about to blow up like an enormous volcano! "How on earth did you get my keys to get out of there?!"

Something suddenly dawned on him right then and there, "You!" He pointed his right hand right directly up to Sonic, "You tricked me!"

"Well," Sonic shrugged as he grinned big time, "A hero's gotta do what a hero's gotta do am I right," he grinned even bigger giving out such a pure evil grin towards his very own actual arch enemy while he had his left hand right onto his left cheek and was raising up his eyebrows, "Eggman?" Now Eggman was an explosive dynamite. "Decoe! Bocoe! Bocoon!" He suddenly called out to his henchmen robots, "Go and get the other robots quickly before Tails even so has the very actual chance of getting away!"

"Yes doctor!" They instantly all obeyed the doctor's orders and left the room real quickly. That was when Sonic really panicked!

"Tails!" He called out to his little buddy, "You've got to get out of here quick!"

"But," Tails glanced right back up at Sonic, "What about you?" He felt absolutely entirely trapped. He can't leave Sonic the actual recent brand new hero of them all behind he just can't.

"You'll have to leave me behind!" Sonic spoke out Tails' worst fears that he'd let him do. "I only care about your safety rather than mine so go!"

"No!" Tails refused stubbornly, "I will not!"

"Tails, you are my sidekick!" Sonic was so very awfully stern with him. "Thus, you have to follow my orders as a hero when I tell you to go and save yourself and not worry about me!" He was so very protective of him.

"No! I will not leave you behind!" Tails was being as highly stubborn as ever, "I will not do this to you Sonic!"

"Ugh!" Sonic seemed as frustrated as ever as he seemed to pound his right fist right onto the very actual white net itself, "You can be so stubborn sometimes!"

"But Sonic!" Tails panicked some more.

"Attack!" To Tails' fear, he didn't notice Eggman's robots come in here whatsoever at all and they all started firing like crazy.

"Aah!" He let out a fearful tragic scream as he tried to duck for cover and run away from all of the shootings of the robots.

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho!" Eggman laughed his villain laugh as he watched Tails try to escape from all of his robots shooting right at him. Also, to Sonic's fear, he hadn't noticed the robots come on inside as well at all. But this made him even more so aggravated towards his very own actual sidekick Tails.

"Now you've gone and done it Tails!" He called down to him as he watched his sidekick try to escape from the robots, "Because if you left sooner then you wouldn't even be in this mess!"

"I can't leave you Sonic!" Tails was still be as highly stubborn as ever, "For if it weren't for me either you'd wouldn't be in this mess either!" As he was trying to escape from the nonstop shooting robots, he was at the very same exact time was trying to think up some kind of plan to help free his hero. But as he was trying to,

"Aah!" A robot caught him!

"TAILS!" Sonic didn't know what to do or to think as so many flashbacks of his life of losing people that he so dearly loved including his very own most beloved precious mother flashed right back inside of his mind, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Hey!" Tails meanwhile was trying his very absolute best to struggle himself free, "You let go of me you freaky weirdo," he suddenly found a way to slip his two tails right out of the robot's grasp! "Robot!" He slapped the robot in the face making the robot seem to lose consciousness or focus or whatever people may call it with robots nowadays and really let go of Tails that time.

"Whoa!" Tails couldn't believe his eyes and what he had done! "I just freed myself and attacked a robot all by myself?!" A big humongous smile ever spread right across that cute face of his, "Sweet!" He raised up his left fist into the air as he flew with his two tails.

"Whoa," Sonic couldn't believe it either. In fact, he was so impressed that he blew out a whistle, "Very impressive."

Tails couldn't be more proud of himself of making his hero Sonic be just as proud of him. As he was flying he soon began to realize that he could just fly right on over to Sonic to try and free him and he even so wondered why he never even thought of that in the first place, but as he began to think exactly that.

He began to realize that if he did so, Sonic would fall hardly right onto the ground and would get severely hurt from doing so or even so….. Tails gulped so very entirely anxiously as he thought this thought….. get killed. Tails was not taking the full risk if it meant killing Sonic. So he had to think up something else and fast!

"Think think think think," Tails pressured himself right inside of his thoughts as he flew, "Come on Tails think for you've got to think of something to," suddenly for a brief second he opened up one of his eyes without even helping himself and there he saw something glowing from right underneath his tails and that's when he let out a big huge ecstatic gasp from right inside of his very own actual thoughts itself.

Thank goodness, he kept it there just recently only a week ago or else they would be in trouble. It goes to show that if anyone could never know whenever they may need a certain specific kind of item with them to help them out fully or not.

In fact, Tails was even so wondering why on earth he never thought of this specific item in the first place.

Hopefully he came up with it just in time. But right now he had no time to lose or to spare. Sonic, the brand new official hero of them all, needed his actual help and it was a sidekick's like him duty to help the hero whenever they are in need of help like right now for example. So he had to use that plan now or it would be never. So with that very thought in mind. Tails grabbed that very special specific item from right out of his two tails as he flew,

"Sonic!" He called out to his heroic buddy, "Catch!" He threw the specific item and luckily for some reason somehow Sonic was able to fully catch it through the net. As he caught it he glanced right at the specific item and smiled big time. It was the ring. It glowed ever so brightly right inside of his hand. Sonic closed his hand around that ring,

"Yeah!" He let out gleefully as he seemed to rise up getting fully ready for the ring to do its thing. As he did so, the next second, he was rolling into a blue ball and that blue ball broke through that net. Sonic was free finally at last!

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Eggman screamed, "No! Sonic must not must not be free!"

"But I am!" Sonic landed on the ground, "And I'm going to show you whose boss!" He turned into a blue ball again and was rolling all around. He defeated every one of Eggman's robots in sight and then the next second he grabbed Tails without warning and before Tails could even so say anything and ran out of Eggman's base like the speed of sound!


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm real real sorry Sonic," Tails just finished telling Sonic the whole entire story of why he was there in the first place, "I wanted to prove that a sidekick could be just as much of a hero as anyone else or a hero in general for that matter. I mean Eggman never seemed to notice me in the past, but unfortunately," he sighed sadly, "He did catch me today as you could so see."

"Tails, if you want to prove that you are heroic," Sonic told him ever so wisely, "It doesn't mean that you have to go looking for trouble and haven't I ever told you that before?" He grinned and raised his eyebrows at him.

"Yeah," Tails remembered Sonic telling him it on their last adventure together. "I do Sonic," he nodded, "I do, but," he sighed sadly, "I don't know I guess I became quite," he admitted lowly looking quite so very ashamed that he had to admit this, "Desperate."

"I'd say," Sonic pointed out. He then nugied Tails' head, "I'm just glad to see that you are okay buddy for I'd hate it if anything happened to you." Tails chuckled a little feeling relieved and happy.

For he could always count on Sonic, "I think I even underestimated you," Sonic suddenly then admitted, "For you proved to me today that you can be helpful at being my sidekick without anything horrible happening to you. I mean what you did by saving me from that net by throwing me that ring and freeing yourself from that robot like that was very impressive and that's saying a lot coming from a hero like me."

Tails beamed big time at that, "So," Sonic real kindly bended down to his own sidekick while having his right hand right onto his right knee, "Feel free to help me anytime you want my trustworthy sidekick." Tails chuckled feeling as thrilled as ever.

"Yes finally!" He real cutely raised his left fist high up into the air making Sonic chuckle while he stood up and had his arms right onto his hips thinking that Tails was just so plain cute. "But," he real sadly lowered his left fist down, "I didn't do anything heroic in front of anyone."

"What are you talking about?" Sonic real kindly placed his left hand right onto Tails' right shoulder, "You proved it in front of a hero like me." He winked his right eye right at him.

"Yeah," Tails gave out a little smile, "I guess I did."

"Also, don't worry you'll have your time," Sonic smiled as he thought back to his past, "In fact, there was once when I was just like you too."

"Really?" Tails smiled big time.

"Absolutely," Sonic nodded, "Everyone told me that I'll have my time and sure most certainly did so that means if I got my time then you'll," Sonic pointed his right finger right onto Tails' chest, "Have your time too." A big huge smile spread right across Tails' face,

"You really do think so?"

"Absolutely," Sonic nodded kindly.

"Awesome!" Sonic chuckled again thinking that Tails was just too adorable.

After that, Sonic thanked Megan for the boat while Tails apologized to her for making her worry about him and all, but she forgave him and told him that she was just thrilled to see that he was okay and that he was back. A while after that Sonic and Tails went right on back to the mansion. Chuck was so relieved that Tails was okay, but he also let out that the others still didn't know that he was gone because Chuck was, of course, keeping it a secret from them till he knew that something was wrong. Once Chuck went inside,

"Hey," Sonic turned to Tails, "You want to go and get some ice cream Tails?" Tails gasped with delight!

"Do I ever!"

"Okay then," Sonic ran into the mansion and told Chuck of where they were going since he didn't want Chuck to worry about him or Tails especially since after all of what Tails had gone through obviously.

He then came out (For he did it all by using his fast motion) and then he and Tails went all the way over to Station Square and went to an ice cream store where they bought themselves a sundae which they always loved to eat and share together. They sat down at a small table and started eating the sundae up enjoying every bit of that sundae like they always did. But as they were eating the sundae away,

"Hey by the way did you ever get a chance to hang out with your brand new buddy Juno?" Sonic gave him a grin,

"Oh Sonic," Tails chuckled, "You're so funny." They both chuckled at that and then the two best buddies and best brothers ever continued on eating up their sundae enjoying every bit of it like they always did.


End file.
